Avatar
by The Shade Ghost
Summary: Fic situado antes de los acontecimientos de el Avatar Roku y el Avatar Aang, como me imagino fueron sus inicios.


Fic situado antes de los acontecimientos de el Avatar Roku y el Avatar Aang, como me imagino fueron sus inicios, los personajes de AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER no me pertenecen.

**Kyoshi**

Hace 412 años aproximadamente de que iniciara la leyenda del último maestro aire, murió el maestro agua Kuruk de la tribu del agua del norte, última encarnación del avatar como maestro agua, por lo que los sabios de los templos de la tierra se dieron a la tarea de buscar a la nueva encarnación del avatar dentro del Reino Tierra.

En un remoto pueblo al noroeste, extremadamente machista, de escasos recursos, pobreza, y extrañamente, también hogar de los mejores maestros tierra y las doncellas más hermosas del reino encontraron a una bebe de aproximadamente mes y medio de edad, el avatar kuruk había muerto el mismo día en que nació la bebe, fue la única bebe que nació después de la muerte del Avatar Kuruk en ese lugar, como el pueblo solía estar muy incomunicado, no supieron cuando el avatar murió, por lo que pudieron ver a todos los bebes de cinco meses a menos edad.

De esa forma, pudieron ocultar mejor la identidad del nuevo avatar, o mejor dicho, de la nueva avatar, los padres de la niña no sabrían que habían sido honrados con traer al mundo a la nueva encarnación del avatar al mundo, la madre de la bebe murió cuando la bebe tenía poco más del año, su padre básicamente nunca se ocupo de su hija.

Para los hombres de ese pueblo, al no creer que la mujer pudiera ocupar algún cargo de jerarquía y que ellos pudieran hacer algo más "simple", pensaban que cuidar bebes es cosa de mujeres exclusivamente, por lo que al no tener madre la niña, fue a parar a la "guardería" del pueblo, que no era más que un lugar donde los niños comían, ya que no los mantenían aseados como era debido, y no podían disfrutar como era debido de los primeros años de su infancia.

Era costumbre del lugar, que las madres amarraran con vendajes de seda los pies de sus hijas para que estos permanecieran pequeños una vez que estas cumplieran los 6 años de edad, ya que entre las cosas que tenía ese pueblo, es que veneraban las viejas tradiciones, como esa, la cual indicaba que los pies pequeños eran signos de belleza y entre más pequeños fueran los pies, más hermosa sería la mujer, pero en la guardería no solían estar tan preocupados en esos aspectos, por que esos solían ser vistos en casa, por lo general los hombres viudos solían casarse nuevamente nada más enterrar a sus anteriores esposas, pero el padre no lo hizo, decía estar muy harto de las mujeres gracias a su esposa y a su hija como para volverse a casar con otra mujer, aunque esta fuera la mitad de insufrible que su difunta esposa o su hija, sin reparar que probablemente eso le dolería a su hija, que solía escuchar esas palabras, a su padre no le importaba mucho ese hecho, según decía él, hubiera preferido tener un hijo para poderlo entrenar en la tierra-control.

Así que esa pequeña niña nunca fue vendada de los pies, para impedir el crecimiento de estos, las demás niñas que si habían ido creciendo en esa costumbre para poder obtener belleza, las cuales tenían que sufrir de esos dolores y verse obligadas a caminar dando pequeños pasos por temor de irse de boca, veían con cierta envidia a la avatar, no porque a pesar de ser pequeña diera muestras de belleza física y moral, ni porque fuera la avatar (aunque a los seis años de la pequeña no lo supieran), si no por que sus pies se veían libres de esos dolores y podía correr y saltar con libertad.

Los adultos y niños veían por eso a la niña con burla, decían que de seguir así, a causa de sus pies, iba a ser la mujer más fea del pueblo y que nunca podría encontrar un buen esposo que cuidara de ella, y que por eso sería la deshonra de las mujeres hermosas de las que solían hacer gala el lugar, a pesar de su pobreza y escases de otras cosas, a parte, no tenía otra opción, las mujeres solo servían para las tareas domesticas, dar a luz y criar niños, y ser las bonitas muñecas-adornos de sus esposos.

El lugar no solía aceptar que una mujer fuera maestra tierra, ya que el titulo de maestro tierra solo podía ser usado con orgullo y honor por un hombre, que una mujer lo fuera sería la peor deshonra de todas, las mujeres era consideradas como seres inútiles incapaces de convertirse en guerreras, la niña intento ser educada y "cultivada" como a las demás niñas del lugar por las más ancianas del lugar, aunque por su edad no podían vendarle los pies con la suficiente fuerza para impedir que estos crecieran y crecieran, por lo cual, todos en el pueblo sabían que iba a ser de pies "normales", aunque cuando creció y ya era adulta, sus pies eran más grandes de lo normal.

La mayor ilusión de la niña era convertirse como su padre y sus tíos por ambas partes (sus únicos modelos en cuanto a un padre debería ser, aunque no fueran ni uno medianamente "casi" decente), quería solo una cosa para ella: ser una maestra tierra, eso lo menciono antes de cumplir los cinco años, el decirlo le acarreo grandes problemas, ya que por el machismo del lugar, no iba a ser aceptada ni en ese momento ni nunca una maestra tierra en el pueblo, a parte de que nadie iba a aceptar a una _chiquilla pies grandes_ como alumna, eso sería casi como si cualquiera de esos enormes maestros tierra quisieran dejar de serlo para convertirse en bailarines clásicos o reposteros, anunciándolo a todo el pueblo como si fuera lo mejor que pudiera pasar, nunca sería entrenada a pesar de sus deseos, aunque no sabían en esos momentos, que sus deseos se debían en parte a su propio destino como una encarnación del ciclo del avatar.

Pero la pequeña sabia muy bien cual era el origen de toda tierra control, las ancianas les habían contado la romántica historia de Oma y Shu, los dos primeros maestros tierra, más a modo de cuento para dormir que como dato histórico… eso le había dado el valor suficiente para buscar a una pequeña manada de tejones-topo que vivían en las cercanías, además, si Oma, mujer y todo, pudo ser maestra tierra, ¿Por qué ella no?, solo tenía que aprender de los tejones-topos como lo hicieran los dos primeros maestros tierra en esa historia, como lo hicieran en su tiempo los que le dieron el nombre a la ciudad del Reino Tierra de OmaShu.

Y como solo se preocupaban por ella no más que lo indispensable, no la echaron de menos cuando se iba a las montañas a aprender de los maestros tierra originales, poco a poco, fue convirtiéndose en una maestra tierra, a pesar de estar en contra de todas las costumbres de su pueblo, por lo que había oído de unos mercaderes que iban de pueblo en pueblo, el suyo era el único de momento que estaba con esas ideas con respecto a los maestros elementales, o al menos con respecto a los maestros tierra, en esos momentos a ella no le interesaban los maestros agua, ni los maestros fuego ni los maestros Aire.

Llevo varios años entrenándose en secreto con los tejones topos, iba adquiriendo gran habilidad, la niña tenía una habilidad especial para el yin neutral, ella recién cumplía diez años cuando ya tenía suficiente habilidad como para pelear, las mujeres solían enseñar a las niñas de diez años bailes tradicionales, los cuales en su mayoría tenían accesorios, como sombrillas y abanicos, solían darles, al termino de las clases, a las mejores bailarinas abanicos de oro, aunque estuviera entre las mejores para cuando terminaran las clases de baile (los cursos duraban inclusive varios años), también tomó por obligación clases de costura, de maquillaje y demás cosas, para que tuvieran la dicha de salir del pueblo y casarse con un buen partido, que las librara de la pobreza donde habían nacido.

Llego el día de su decimosexto cumpleaños, ese día, iba a celebrarse la entrada a la primavera ya que había nacido el primer día de primavera y aunque no fuera en su honor, siempre festejaba su cumpleaños con el festival, las doncellas casaderas (entre las cuales se encontraba la cumpleañera), las cuales ya tuvieran la edad cumplida hasta ese día, bailarían, en especial sabiendo que iban a venir una comitiva de sabios y gente regia de todo el Reino Tierra, no sabían la verdadera razón de por que estuvieran allí, pero no les importaba mucho el por que, varios de los aprendices de maestros tierra también harían gala de sus habilidades una demostración simple fuera de batalla, dos de los cuales eran mayores que la cumpleañera, uno por dos meses y otro por tres meses, los cuales eran los más hábiles, los maestros no habían dicho nada, pero aseguraban que cualquiera de los dos serían ese día anunciado como el avatar (aunque eso se hubiera hecho el día de su cumpleaños 16 y no con varios meses de demora como era la situación de ellos dos).

Ya todo el festival del cerezo (como se llamaba el festival del comienzo de la primavera) se estaba llevando a cabo, cuando llegaron los sabios y los reyes, los generales y miembros de diversas elites del Reino Tierra hasta ese pequeño lugar, el Rey de la tierra tomando la palabra, y sin tomar a cuenta las protestas o cualquier comentario de los demás, quiso según su voluntad, que todos los maestros tierra de 16 años dieran una muestra de sus habilidades en un torneo, que si faltaba solo un maestro tierra de esa edad, hombre o mujer (cosa que animo a la cumpleañera) sería una catástrofe para el lugar, y que el se encargaría de honrar al ganador si todos los maestros tierra de esa edad participaban, se presento ante los invitados de honor como maestra tierra y demostró un poco de sus habilidades para validar lo dicho, y quien gano el pequeño torneo de demostración de tierra control, para furia y _deshonra_ de todos, y en especial protesta de su padre, fue la joven maestra tierra, pero antes de que cualquiera en el pueblo pudiera protestar acerca de esto, y sin que los invitados pudieran tomar cuenta a esto, los sabios se dirigieron a la ganadora y le dijeron: _Hemos venido a presentarle nuestros respetos y honores, como todos aquí y los regios invitados, a usted, avatar Kyoshi._


End file.
